It All Makes Sense Now
by ashtonangel13
Summary: Alice has been acting a little strange lately. Why? Is there something going on with her? It must be the fact that her business is opening, but that doesn't explain the weird feelings I have when I am with her... Alice, I think I love you. Rated M for content and language later on. AU A/H
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! Long time, no see. I have a lot of free time on my hands now, and I want to do something a little... different than I normally do. I have had this story in my head for a while now, and I feel it's time to share it with the world. Please let me know if you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, but I do own a laptop that I cannot spend more than four hours away from without withdrawl symptoms.**

* * *

"But I don't want to go!" I stomped and slammed my bedroom door. I faceplanted my bed while wincing at the banging coming from my door.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Open this door right now!" I heard her bellow, "I picked out the perfect outfit, and you are going to wear it so some guy can rip it off of you later!" I sighed and got up. I slowly made my way to the door and opened it.

"Alice," I whined, "I just don't want to go, okay?" I turned and layed down.

"Why," she questioned back in a whiney voice like mine. "Why do you _not_ want to go get a good fucking? I know for a fact that you haven't gotten laid in _at least_ six months!" She quirked her head.

I facepalmed and blushed furiously, not meeting my friend's eyes. "It's just that guy's are totally losing their touch or something." I laughed and shook my head. "I swear all of this McDonald's going around is effecting their ability to have sex." I chuckled and looked at her.

She gave me a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, but then changed the subject. "Want to see the outfit I have gotten you?"

I nodded, brushing off the strange look she gave me, and turned my attention to the bag she brought in from the hallway. "Alice... thats not a dress... that's a fucking cloth!" I blushed and studdered.

She rolled her eyes, "Bells, this is fashion. I know for a fact it would look great on you." She winked, and for some reason right at that moment, I felt that little tingle I have been missing these past few months.

I shook my head, thinking it is due to the lack of "action" I haven't received. "Alice. Look at it." I nodded to the garment. "That could fit a newborn infant."

She rolled her eyes, "It would be a little big on a newborn, Bella," she said while giving me a look that plainly said 'duh.' "Now, go put it on; I want to see what it looks like on you." She walked out after carefully grabbing her own outfit.

I sighed and stripped down to my thong, the dress was too tiny for anything else. I stepped into it and attempted to slide it up my body; it took a while. I stood in front of the full-bodied mirror and I had to admit, I looked good. I readjusted my boobs and admired the way this so-called "dress" hugged my every curve and stared at my own chest, at how my B's are looking like D's.

Alice walked in and stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes trailing from my feet slowly up my body. I might have imagined it, but her eyes stopped at my chest for a few seconds before making their way up to my face, where she met my eyes. I internally gulped at the look she was giving me. She seemed to blink and come out of whatever stupor she was in and shake her head. "You look...,"she cleared her throat, "great." She went over to the closet and bent over to pick up the shoes we will be wearing. I caught myself staring while she was bent over and furiously blushed.

"Alice, you look amazing," I told her, and meant it. She was wearing a dress similar to mine, but whereas mine was red, her's was a dark blue. I tried to look away but found it almost impossible. She held out her hand for me to grab the silver heels she held out for me; I grabbed them and sat on my bed and put them on my feet. When the straps where in place, I looked up and met her eyes. She smiled brightly and helped me off the bed, grabbing our purses and dragging me behind her to her car.

We got in and she fastened her seatbelt. She placed my bag in my lap and pulled hers into her lap. She opened it and pulled out random shit: a gold bracelet to match her shoes, a black choker with gold embelishments, red lipstick, a hair clip, and chapstick. When she got everything she needed, she placed her in the back seat and drove off. The short, little woman turned up the volume and turned to beam at me. "Come on and use that perfect voice, Beauty!" She demanded, using the nickname she came up for me at one of our many slumber parties. I stared at her, comprehension hitting me full-blast.

I was in love with my best friend.

* * *

**Well, there it was. Tell me what you think and what you speculate will happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was in love with my best friend.

I don't know for how long, or why I'm not feeling scared over this, but all I know for certain is that looking at the most beautiful girl in the world sing off-key to the radio is making my chest constrict in a way that feels... different; but in a good way.

Alice glanced at me again, "Bells?" she questioned, "Are you alright?" She looked at me oddly; it was probably due to the face that I had the world's biggest shit-eating grin on my face.

I nodded, "Alice, I can honestly tell you that I am perfect." She mumbled something under her breath that I didn't catch before looking back up at me. "We're almost there," she said. I opened the mirror and made sure my make-up was good. She pulled into the parking lot of the club and took the key out of the ignition. "Get your ass out!" she barked at me playfully before winking. I took a deep breath to calm my beating heart before getting out and following her.

We walked past the long line and stepped directly to the bouncers; they took one look at us before raising the red velvet rope. We stepped past them and mumbled a 'thanks', ignoring the sounds of protest behind us.

The first thing I noticed (besides Alice's ass in front of me) was how my head pounded at every beat of the dubstep on the speakers. I took Alice's hand and led her to the bar, where we each took two shots to loosen us up. I backed away from the bar and swayed my hips to the beat, running my fingers through my hair and getting lost in the crowd. Before I knew it, three songs had already passed and somebody was grinding against me. I turned to face the person and there stood one hell of a man. He had gorgeous, bronze locks and eyes that pierced into mine. I must have stood there for ten seconds, staring like an idiot, because he said "Like what you see?" and proceeded to rub against me.

I muttered under my breath and tried to push him away, but he just pulled me against him, moving me against something very hard. He may have been good-looking, but I am two seconds away from screaming "rape" at the top of my lungs. I am not a fan of inappropriate pants-off dance-off's.

I must have said that out loud, because he backed away with his hands in the air like a sign of surrender. I glared at him and then started moving to the beat again.

I danced my way back to the bar. "Crown Royal, please?" I grabbed my drink and looked at the crowd for Alice. I saw her moving like fucking Jagger in the middle of the dance-floor; there was even a crowd surrounding her, doing nothing but staring at my girl. I drowned the drink and pushed my way over to her.

I got to the best viewing point I could and stared; she was perfect. Her hips looked like they had a mind of their own and the rest of her body followed. She had a look of pure bliss on her face and her mouth was moving to the lyrics. She met my eyes and made her way toward me and grabbed my hand. I giggled and followed her to the dance floor where we were pressing our bodies together so close that you could hardly tell which limb was whose.

_Is it hot in here?_

The perfect woman in front of me met my eyes and sang to the song.

_**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you,  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger  
I got the moves like Jagger  
I got the moves like Jagger.**_

_**I don't need to try to control you,  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like Jagger...**_

She put her arms on my shoulder and I leaned forward into her ear and whispered the next part seductively.

_**You wanna know how to make me smile?  
Take control; own me for the night  
And if I share my secret,  
You're gonna have to keep it.  
Nobody else can see it...**_

_**So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, baby rub me right.  
But if I share my secret,  
You're gonna have to keep it.  
Nobody else can see this.**_

I grabbed her hips and pulled them against me. She gasped softly and looked at me in the eyes. I put one hand on the back of her head and crashed my lips to hers. She met my kisses with a frantic pace that I gladly kept up with. The crowd disappeared when my lips met hers. Our bodies were moving together in a frenzied pace. I took her hand and dragged her out of the club.

"Where are we going", she questioned while giggling.

I pulled her against me, "We are calling a cab to take us home." She giggled again and put her lips to my neck and sucked and nibbled. I moaned and shifted from foot-to-foot, trying to pull out my cell phone to call a cab. I finally got somebody on the other end of the device, but it took a minute. I took the bottom of Alice's chin and made her meet my eyes.

"Let's go home," I said right as the cab pulled up.

* * *

Hello again, my lovelies :D Thank you guys so much for the reviews :3 they made my day, honestly. and also, thanks for the favoriting and alerting, that made me feel awesome :DD next chapter will be up soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really nervous about this chapter. I've never written any lemons before. sorry about any misspellings or anything, I haven't had internet or anything this past week.

* * *

We couldn't get home quick enough.

As soon as we got inside the cab, Alice straddled me in the back seat. I barely managed to gasp out my address when the driver cleared his throat. Alice's dress rode up past her waist naturally, leaving nothing but her thong to cover her up. I moaned when I saw this, trying to stop myself from reaching down and touching her; I wanted to be home when I did this.

The driver pulled up to the front of my house, stepping on the brakes rather hard, driving me from my thoughts. Alice attempted to pull down that offending red dress and stumbled out of the vehicle. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the car. I followed after her and tried to take my keys out of my purse, but she was making it difficult as she was gently running her tongue along my neck. I moaned loudly and closed my eyes, trying blindly to unlock my door.

I managed to open the door by some miracle, and pulled Alice inside, whom was pinning me against the door. She giggled and grabbed the bottom of my dress, stepping on her tip-toes to pull it over my head. She then burst out into giggles, exclaiming that I couldn't get her, and ran up the stairs, leaving behind the navy fabric of her dress. I ran up in my red lace ensamble and walked into my room. I heard the door close behind me and turned around, gasping at what stood before me.

I looked from her polished toes, up her perfectly waxed legs; I stared a little bit longer than I should have at her sweet spot, imagining what I will do to her tonight; I then ran my eyes up her flat stomach and stared at her perfect breasts. Our eyes met at the same moment; it seemed as if she was checking me out as well. She smirked devilishly and I chewed my bottom lip gently. She giggled and pounced on me, knocking me on my bed with her on top of me. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "I've wanted to do this for a really long time," in a low, lustful voice.

I moaned at the sound of her voice and placed my hands on her hips and pulled her against me, kissing her passionately. She gasped softly and pulled back, sitting up and placing a leg on either side of me. She sucked on my neck and cupped my breast with her hand, massaging it with the perfect amount of pressure. Persuaded by my moans, she dipped her head lower and pulled my bra down and wrapped her lips around my hard nipples.

I arched up and laced my fingers through her hair as she worked wonders on my nipples with her tongue. She suddenly kissed them and started trailing kisses slowly down my stomach. She looked up at me, a beautiful smile on her face, silently asking for permission. I squirmed in need and nodded. She pulled down the waistband of my panties and tossed them in the corner of the room.

I watched in fascination.

I gasped aloud as her tongue made contact with me and tugged on her hair. She made the most adorable whimper and then darted her tongue across my clit quickly and pushed two fingers inside of me. I arched up again and cried out in pure bliss. She looked up at me with an evil look in her eye and pulled her fingers out and her tongue away.

I looked at her quizzidly, "What are you doing?"

She smirked and got up, walking over to my dresser. I pouted and watched her, my eyes growing wide as she bent down to the bottom drawer and pulled out something familiar.

Tonight will be a good night.

* * *

Was it alright? I'm really nervous about this chapter and the next one. Please review and tell me what you think :|


End file.
